Rand in the Present
by Moiraine Sedai
Summary: in which rand encounters a tv remote, a car, and a little doggie thing that walks and barks...please r/r!! i wrote a second chapter for those of you who like pointless stories!! hehe
1. Default Chapter

Ok….sorry about the legolas one if it offended anyone…*smiles nervously…  
  
Anyway, I just got bored and had another weird idea…so PLEASE R/R!!! Thanks!!  
  
Warning: if you hate pointless stories, dont keep reading!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Rand is transported into the present…(this outta be interesting…)  
  
Rand is teleported onto the sidewalk of a busy street. There are cars obviously…LOTS OF CARS.  
  
Rand: Hey!! Whats that?!?! Its faster than a horse!!!  
  
Rand walks onto the street and stops the car with Air.  
  
Driver: Hey!!! You bas***d!!! Get outta the road!!  
  
Rand shuts the drivers mouth and walks away. (Keep in mind that its a busy street…) Without knowing that hes causing up traffic he continues down the road.  
  
Rand comes to an electronic store. (that cant be good). He walks in and looks around seeing cellphones, pagers, fax machines, tvs, and other stuff.  
  
Rand: Hey cool!!! As he messes around with one of the remote controls to the tv and watches the channels change. An employee comes.  
  
Employee: Sir, are you interested in this 84 inch screen tv?  
  
Rand: Ohhhh!! So thats what you call them!  
  
Employee: Would you like it? Theres a special discount on this one.  
  
Rand: Nah, I just want this *waves remote in the air*  
  
Employee: uh…  
  
Rand: How much?  
  
Employee: uh…  
  
Rand: *holds out a gold andoran mark* Will this do?  
  
Employee: uh…  
  
Rand: Thanks!! I gotta show Moiraine!! I bet this beats her balefire!!  
  
Rand walks into the street pushing buttons. Of course nothing works since he doesnt have the tv with him.  
  
Rand: Cheap item!! It doesnt work anymore! Oh well.  
  
He continues walking and enters a mall.  
  
Rand: Hey…check out that girl!! Nice! *looks confused for a moment* But whats she wearing? It looks like breeches cut short!!  
  
Rand walks into another electronic store.  
  
Rand: Not this again!! *walks right out while recieving menacing glances from the manager*  
  
Walks into toy store.  
  
Rand: Hey, look! Bears!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Employee: Is something wrong sir?  
  
Rand: No.  
  
Employee: Do you need any help sir?  
  
Rand: Of course I dont I need help!!!  
  
Employee shrugs and walks off.  
  
Rand starts playing with one of those dogs that bark and walk.  
  
Rand: Hey little guy! *thinking its real* come here!!  
  
Dog continues walking and barking in the same pattern.  
  
Rand: Somethings wrong with this village.  
  
He walks out of the store and into the Discovery Channel store.  
  
Rand: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A snake!!!!!!!!!  
  
Employee: sir? Is everything ok?  
  
Rand: Get me outta heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wakes up sweating. *pant pant*  
  
Rand: Moiraine…?  
  
Moiraine comes in.  
  
Moiraine: is it another dream?  
  
Rand nods eagerly.  
  
Moiraine walks out.  
  
Rand: *mutters* aes sedai…  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
sorry I couldnt think of a better ending for my pointless story *hehehe…well, please r/r!! 


	2. Mat in the Present

Ok this is another chapter from "rand in the present," except its mat this time…this fanfic, (I hafta admit) is more pointless and plotness than the last one sorry…hehehe  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PPPLEEEAASSSEEE R/R!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
You see a great big bright sign that flashes out **CASINO**  
  
Mat: oooooooooo….pretty lights!!!!!!!!!!! Where am I??  
  
Mat walks into the casino.  
  
Human: Can I see your i.d. please? You need to be at least 21 to come in.  
  
Mat: Huh? 21? I.d.??? what are you talking about???????  
  
Mat gets impatient and burns the man with Fire. He walks in and sees those things where you pull a lever and the thingy inside spins (youve probably noticed that I dont know what theyre called…lol).  
  
Mat: cool!! *pulls lever*  
  
Lots of money falls out of the coin slot.  
  
Mat: Dumb luck…I still got it!! *hastily stuffs coins in his pouch*  
  
Mat: Dove'andi se tovya sagain!!! *laughs insanely* (its time to roll the dice.)  
  
Walks farther into the casino.  
  
Mat: Hey!! No dice?!?!? But look!! Cards!!  
  
Mat sits down at the black jack place. *hmmmm…how do you play?*  
  
Mat: Excuse me, how do you play?  
  
Unfortunately, the person he asked was a drunk.  
  
Drunk: Huh? Go buy a beer.  
  
Mat: A beer? What kind of answer is that?! *goes and buys a beer anyway*  
  
Drunk: did you buy a beer?  
  
Mat: what does it look like?  
  
Drunk: *shrugs shoulders*  
  
Mat walks away drinking. Walks out of the casino and into the street. Keeps walking and is now in a field. He hears footsteps behind him. Turns around.  
  
Mat: Whos there?  
  
Cloaked figure: dont you remember me?  
  
Mat: no.  
  
Cloaked figure: I am Ba'alzamon!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mat: God dammit, how did you find me?  
  
Ba'alzamon: *looks hurt (if thats possible) because he did not see surprise on mats face.*  
  
Mat: want a beer? *kinda drunk*  
  
Ba'alzamon: No… I am here to kill you!!!!!!!!  
  
Mat: Okay, go ahead…  
  
Ba'alzamon: Youre not going to try to kill me? *looks relieved*  
  
Mat: I didnt say that…  
  
Ba'alzamon: huh?  
  
Mat: *touches the true source and burns Ba'alzamon with balefire.  
  
Ba'alzamon: *screams* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Um….i dont know what happens now…hehehe, so if you got any ideas PLEASE r/r!! 


End file.
